


That One Thing She Is The Scaredy Bug For

by mary_kayle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_kayle/pseuds/mary_kayle
Summary: Ladybug is one of the two bravest people in Paris! Even when it comes to thunder, since she rely on the safest places to hide starting with 'under', even when they keep hitting her. Or maybe it's her being her usual clumsy self. Forget that it's not even her home.ORThe one where Ladybug is afraid of thunders and Adrien has to deal with it.





	That One Thing She Is The Scaredy Bug For

There was no sign of akuma so far, which made the day and especially the patrol much better. Ladybug and Chat Noir had already finished looking around the city and now allowed themselves to just sit and chat on the random rooftop.

However, the weather had other plans. As the first drops of rain hit the ground, Chat hurried to leave.

"Aww, the kitten is afraid of water," teased Ladybug.

"Ah, my lady, this cat isn't afraid of anything," Chat Noir replied with a dashing smile. "I just don't want to give myself away, that I was outdoors, I mean."

"Sure, you scaredy cat."

"Tease all you want, Bugaboo," he kissed her hand and got up to leave. "Farewell, my lady!" 

Ladybug made herself a little more comfortable on the said rooftop and let the rain drops stream down her face. As Marinette, she wasn't very fond of this kind of weather, but as Ladybug it was wonderful to feel the rain on her face and her costume. In some sense, it made her feel the freedom.

Thunder rumbled not very far away, and Ladybug quickly got to her feet. If there was anything she didn't like about the rain, it was exactly this.

 

\--------------------

 

Adrien managed to get home before he was completely soaked. He quickly dried his hair with a towel and headed to his computer to take a look at the Ladyblog.

The rain was now full force outside. Adrien stopped for a moment, taking a look at the streets and wondering if Ladybug got home safe. He noticed he forgot to close the window when he came back, so he took a step forward to close the window.

The lightning shot and thunder roared closer than a mile to his home. Adrien jumped a little out of the unexpectedness. That was loud. He could hear the frightened screams outside.

The frightened screams that seemed to be coming closer.

Something red and black flashed in his sight before hitting one of the closed windows loudly.

If Adrien wasn't so taken aback, he would have worried either about the window being broken (surprisingly, it was not) or about Ladybug plastered across the window with a terrified expression.

Once realizing that this window was closed, the girl tried another one. Unfortunately for her, this glass decided to remain closed and unbroken, too, and Ladybug groaned once again. Colliding with these stubborn windows was not a part of her wish.

The thunder rumbled once again in the distance. With a terrified squeak louder than the first one (or maybe she was just closer?) and wailing her hands, the fearless heroine finally managed to find an open window, though Adrien thought it was pure luck. Really, if out of three windows in row she managed to get inside through the third one, what else could it be?

Once inside, Ladybug immediately spotted the safest place in the room and dashed there. 

The safest place, according to number one (maybe two, after Scaredy Cat Chat Noir) Paris's bravest people, now was under the table.

Coming out of his shocked state, Adrien slowly came to the aforementioned table and kneeled down to see Ladybug.

She froze upon realizing this was not exclusively her hiding place. As the girl saw Adrien Agreste's face, confused at her choice of the Safest Places, she let out yet another shriek and jumped to her feet.

Silly her, forgetting that she was under the table.

"Ouch," she whined and rolled out of her spot, shooting an accusatory look at the table. "Your furniture is trying to kill me here!" Ladybug complained loudly.

"And here I thought it was you trying to break the armored glass and the oak table using your super strength superpowers," raised Adrien an amused brow. "Don't tell me you are afraid of thunders."

"..."

"Oh my god, you totally are!" he finally realized. ('Slowpoke,' thought Ladybug.) "You literally fight supervillains that can shoot lightnings with their eyes, and you're telling me that you're afraid of some light and noise caused by Mother Nature?"

"It's not the same!" she was looking now as a soaked and trembling puppy. "When akumas strike, you know exactly they are aiming for you!"

That was the strangest argument Adrien ever heard.

"Yes, because when the lightning strikes, you have like one millionth chance to be hit. That's so much more of a percentage in comparison to the possibility of being killed by a supervillain," he replied sarcastically.

"Nah, it's just easier to avoid when you know where they aim their attacks. The natural lightning is like a lottery vice versa, and very loud on top of it. I want some peace and a calm rain, is that too much to ask?" Ladybug sighed.

"Why my house though?" Adrien wondered. "I guess you were so impressed by our security system when you visited us during the fight with Jackady that you couldn't resist the tempting safety of this fort."

"No, I just panicked and threw my yo-yo in a random direction."

"Oh, that's..." 

Before Adrien could finish, the lightning shot and the thunder roared once again, this time definitely hitting the roof of the Agreste mansion. 

Ladybug let out a low terrified sound Adrien didn't know she was capable of, and, knocking down Adrien, sprang under his bed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, look how the preferences has changed. The winner in the nomination of the Best Places To Hide is now the under-bed space," Adrien announced dramatically, getting back to his feet. "I see you don't mind the under-bed monsters which hide there during the storm at all," he added nonchalantly.

By the sound of it, his furniture was once again attacking Ladybug. Or maybe she had a little loud argument with some butt-kicking with those monsters there. Crawling out of her hiding place, she shot him a murderous look.

"Stop teasing me," she half-asked, half-complained.

Adrien immediately put on a Very Serious Look. 

"Right, Ladybug, I'm sorry for making you leave your cozy nest. You can continue whatever you were doing wherever it may suit your needs." Upon seeing her face, however, he sighed and dropped the facade. "Alright, come here. You'll be safer with me, I promise."

She hesitantly came closer and sat down on the edge of the bed near him. Adrien wrapped his arms around her. Hesitating a little, she returned the gesture. 

"See, there's nothing to be afra..."

Booommm!!!

Ladybug jerked in his hands, but he was holding her tight.

"...afraid of," he finished. "No need to be a scaredy cat."

"God, but that scared me!" she cried.

"No need to call me God, Adrien is okay."

There was a beat of silence before Ladybug broke into hysterical laughter.

"It wasn't THAT funny," raised Adrien a brow. He was now expressing concern for her mental health, good.

Strange that he didn't earlier.

"I'm n-not lau-laughing at YOU," Ladybug managed to choke between the laughter. "Euphoria is the other side of hysterics, that's all."

"Oh, boy," sighed Adrien. What was he supposed to do with this? Apparently, neither he nor Ladybug had any idea. 

Especially after her laughter turned into hiccuping mess.


End file.
